Breathe
by emmajack
Summary: Rachel and Quinn explore a new found kink...


A/N: This is one of my first stories. So please be kind and helpful...

Got the prompt from the Kink Meme (Rachel/Quinn - choking, breath control play. Bonus points for frottage while choking is happening. extra bonus points if Rachel is the one who wants to be choked.)

**WARNING**: Rough, but consensual sex.

* * *

><p>They've always enjoyed rough sex, even at the beginning when it was drunken, angry hookups after parties at Rachel's house. They would fall into the brunette's room clawing at clothing, biting at exposed skin, and finally fucking each other senseless. But this was something that had never happened before.<p>

* * *

><p>Quinn was on top of her girlf– um let's say, well, let's just leave it at Rachel. Quinn was on top of Rachel, pounding the strap-on into the small brunette. Rachel was close and almost screaming out her pleasure, but other people were in the house so Quinn reached up to quiet her, to put her hand over her mouth. She missed. The left hand that was supposed to cover the singer's lips was suddenly on a tan throat.<p>

Rachel's pupils suddenly dilated fully and she came with a silent scream.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry Rae. I-" the blond started.

Rachel just grabbed her partner by the arm until Quinn looked down at the girl. "I, um, I might have liked it," she said blushing, "a lot."

* * *

><p>Three days later Rachel had a very detailed presentation ready for Quinn about the joys and dangers of breath play along with very specific safety instructions. She told the blonde to memorize it and mentioned a party the following weekend.<p>

* * *

><p>Neither girl had more than one drink at the party, as per Rachel's rules. (Rule #3: Any dangerous sexual activity, including breath play, may only be done if both parties are sober.) Being intoxicated led to accidents and Rachel would be damned if her sex life was going to ruin her future on Broadway, no matter how good the sex was.<p>

As the party wound down and every left the house, Rachel looked at Quinn and smirked before sashaying to her bedroom. The blonde followed eagerly.

"I've been thinking about this all week, Q," Rachel said as she started to unbutton her shirt. "I can't stop thinking about it. I was worked up, sure, but the moment you hand wrapped around my throat I was gone. I came so fucking hard, Q." She was taking off her pants now, leaving her in just a pair of black underwear. Quinn knew Rachel was doing this to work her up and to get her comfortable. She was powerless to a nearly naked Rachel, especially when dirty talk was involved.

Rachel slowly stalked toward the blonde, who hadn't really moved away from the door of the brunette's room. She reached around the blonde to unzip her dress. As she pulled the zipper down, she also sank to her knees. Quinn moaned as Rachel's knees hit the floor. Quinn found her confidence in that moment and pulled Rachel to the bed, shredding the rest of her own clothing on the way there.

"I've been thinking about it too Rae. I've been thinking about how good you looked under me, how desperate, how slutty. I knew you liked it rough, but fuck me that was hot." Quinn said as she straddled the brunette. "You're going to feel me for days after tonight, Rae. You're not going to be able to look at me without blushing."

"Promises, promises," Rachel replied.

* * *

><p>Quinn ducked her head down and meets the singer's lips with crushing force. She thrust her tongue into the brunette's mouth violently. As they kissed, Quinn pulled Rachel's hands towards the headboard and fastened them into soft cuffs hidden under the pillows. Rachel moaned, wantonly into the blonde's mouth. When the brunette was securely restrained, Quinn sat up a bit, moving her body so she wasn't in contact with Rachel.<p>

"You're mine tonight, Rae. All mine."

"Q, please." Rachel panted, desperately trying to grind her hips into the other girl's.

"Not yet. There are things I want to do to you first," Quinn said, smirking. She stood up and slipped off her remaining clothes. Rachel stared at her companion and licked her lips. "You remember the rules, right Rae? Tap out if you need to," Quinn said quietly.

"I remember," Rachel confirmed, "But please, G-d, please come here."

Quinn smirked. Instead of straddling the smaller girl's waist, she moved up on the bed, placing her knees just above Rachel's shoulders. Then she sunk down, placing herself directly over Rachel's mouth. Rachel moaned loudly and Quinn shivered as the vibrations hit her clit.

"Fuck yeah, Rae. Eat me." Quinn commanded and Rachel set out to do exactly that. Quinn could feel the brunette's talented tongue exploring her wet folds and dipping into her tight, wet passage. She moaned and ground down on the signer's face. "Fuck!" she exclaimed as the brunette stuck her tongue impossibly deep inside her.

Rachel remained focused on getting Quinn off, on using her tongue to explore her lover and make her writhe. What she didn't quite expect was the feeling of breathlessness in this position. With her tongue inside Quinn, her nose was also buried in the blonde's wetness. As time went on Rachel found herself more and more aware of the lack of oxygen in her lungs. She felt herself get wetter and wetter with the knowledge.

Quinn, meanwhile was close, so fucking close. She tilted back a bit so Rachel would focus more on her clit and the brunette complied. She could feel Rachel's tongue moving quickly over her sensitive nub. When she hear the smaller girl gasp for breath underneath her she ground down, cutting off the other girl's air supply, and climaxed. She quaked above the brunette, feeling the desperate suction of Rachel trying to get more air.

After a few seconds, Quinn regained focus and slid off her lover. Rachel was still gasping for air, but she was also thrusting her hips into empty air, desperate to get off. Quinn moaned when she saw the smaller girl moving so wantonly on the bed. Rachel noticed and began pleading with the blonde.

"Please, Q. Please make me cum. I can still taste you and smell you every time I breathe. I'm throbbing. Please I need this."

"Fuck, Rae." Quinn replied, moving quickly to take the brunette's underwear off and climbing on top of the girl, pushing their mounds together and grinding down.

"Fuck yes!" Rachel yelled.

"You feel so fucking good, Rae. You're so fucking wet. You love to do dominated don't you, slut. You love it when I make you my bitch."

"Yes, Q, Yes." Rachel replied as she ground desperately into the blonde. "Please, Quinn, please."

"Even after I sat on your face until you were gasping for breath, you still want more, don't you?" Quinn said, grinding her hips into the brunette's, feeling their pussies connect as they both moved quicker.

"Yes. Yes!"

"Fuck," Quinn groaned as their clits bumped together. She heard Rachel moan loudly, but then the brunette changed the angle of her hips slightly and their clits moved apart. "Fuck, you desperate whore. Don't fucking move." Quinn said sharply as she tried to realign their clits. Then Rachel moved her hips, just slightly, and Quinn smirked. She moved her hand from the brunette's hips to her throat. "I said don't move." Quinn repeated.

Rachel's eyes connected with her lover's and the brunette stayed stock still. Quinn tightened her grip a bit on the smaller girl's neck, just enough, and began grinding down again. She found that sweet angle and their clits rubbed together again. She knew they were both close, so very close as she kept grinding her pussy into Rachel's.

"You look so fucking good like this Rae," Quinn commented, her voice surprisingly tender. Then she carefully moved her other hand to Rachel's chest and placed it over her breast bone, leaning most of her weight onto it, pushing what little air Rachel had out of her lungs.

As the air was forced out of her lungs, Quinn rubbed her clit against Rachel's and tightened the grip on her neck, all the while maintaining eye contact with Rachel. The blonde felt her lover tremble and come apart under her touch.

When Rachel started to cum, Quinn moved her hands away from the brunette, allowing the smaller girl to breathe. She ground down faster and faster, focusing now on the feeling of arousal in her own body. When Rachel finally took that deep breath in, Quinn ground down and came apart on top of her lover.

* * *

><p>Quinn fell to the side of the brunette, tenderly kissing her shoulder as the world floated back into focus. "Yours," she heard Rachel whisper, her voice sounding gravely.<p>

"What?" Quinn whispered.

"You said, 'Mine,' over and over tonight. And I am, or I want to be."

"I didn't-" Quinn started.

"Q, you did. You said it at the beginning, but then you kept whispering it, over and over. I'm not surprised you don't remember."

"This is just supposed to be…"

"Casual?" Rachel supplied, "It can be casual, Quinn, if you want. But maybe we could be more."


End file.
